


Gamertale: Torgor Continues

by CrocodileTears, Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Gorey share their first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamertale: Torgor Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Crocodile Tears's Gamertale: TorGor Begins (http://pastebin.com/ucRYtgi8) so you should read that first. It's an AU that takes place around the release of the Nintendo Entertainment System, so basically the late '80s

“So”, Toriel started with a devious smile. “You say your parents aren’t home?”

Asgore stood dumbfounded. This outgoing girl that made him immediately start to trip over his owns words when he met her at a random party in this weird kid’s garage, was flirting with him. There wasn’t a note of indecision in her voice, much to the contrast of his stammering. She was cute and seemed a bit younger than him, no doubt about it… but it was so sudden.

What should he do? What should he say?

“Y-Yeah…” he started. “Why- um, why do you ask?”

Her cheery rubies sparkled just a little bit brighter. “So we could hang out! Why else?”

“Oh, um…” he said with a shaky laugh, a light blush on his cheeks. “It’s not that far of a drive, come on.”

~~~

The door to Asgore’s house opened, revealing the tidy interior. “Well, welcome to my place. It’s usually cleaner than this, but with the parents gone I kind of just put it off.”

Toriel was in awe, not having seen a house so nice. “Woah! This place is amazing!” She looked over at the larger monster. “Do you offer tours?”

The two shared a little chuckle. “I guess I could… but it’ll cost ya.”

“Deal.” She stuck her hand out, offering to shake. Asgore’s smile grew as he clasped her hand in his, their eyes meeting. Toriel’s eyes seemed to hide something, but Asgore didn’t really think much into it, he had a tour to give.

“Well, right now we’re in the foyer, as you could probably guess,” he said, walking slowly around his house. “That’s the kitchen, my family keeps it well stocked, especially if they’re out for a little while, so I don’t worry about going hungry. If you get hungry don’t be scared to grab a snack.”

There was a little hallway, with a stairway attached. “Up there is my parents’ room, down the hall is mine. Bathroom is there as well.

“Finally, there’s the living room, big old couch, TV, and we actually got a new VCR recently, which is pretty cool. It’s fun to watch the older movies whenever I want to instead of waiting for it to come on the TV.”

“What do you like to watch?” asked the tourist.

“My dad has a bunch of old sports movies that are fun. My mom has her soap operas...”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Asgore turned to look at the other monster with a confused look.

“I asked what do YOU like to watch?”

“Well, Mom doesn’t let me get my own tapes, but I can usually borrow some of the popular films from friends. I love the cool science fiction movies, and some comedies can be really funny.” Asgore looked around the room, thinking of what to do next. “Well that’s about it for the tour. What do you want to do now?”

Toriel shrugged, her view turning to the TV, “You want to watch a movie?”

He scratched his head, “I think I still have that tape my friend lent me a few days ago around here somewhere.” Asgore walked over to the VCR, fumbling around with a few of the tapes before saying “Here it is. Get yourself settled, just give me a second.”

Inserting the tape into the slot, Asgore fiddled with a few buttons, rewinding the movie to the beginning as Toriel plopped down onto the couch. He sat down next to his fellow goat, sinking slowly into the soft leather. He couldn’t tell, but it seemed like Toriel scootched just a little bit closer as he sat himself down.

“Oh! Popcorn!” He exclaimed, rising from his seat, “Do you want some?” 

Toriel nodded. “What’s a movie without popcorn?” Asgore chuckled slightly at her comment, making sure the movie was ready and hitting ‘play’ before moving to the pantry. He could hear the slight sound of the previews over the soft ‘hum’ of the microwave. The timer ticked down to zero, and the popcorn was ready. Asgore grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and poured the snack into a bowl before returning to his guest.

After getting all situated and the lights dimmed, he put the bowl on the coffee table and offered Toriel her drink. “Hope you’re not too soda’d out from tonight. It’s all we really have besides water.”

“Oh, no problem,” she said, popping the top of the can, “Anyway, what’s this movie about?”

“It’s about these guys who hunt ghosts, but not friendly ghosts like Mister and Mrs. Blook, they mess with people for fun. Anyway, they get in a big case and have to save New York, or something like that. It’s pretty good, more funny than scary really. The effects are great too.”

Toriel took a sip. “Sounds cool! Can’t wait to watch it.” The advertisements stopped, and the main theme rang out, signalling the start of the movie. The two sank into their seats, eager to watch the opening scene in a haunted library.

The movie kept the two in intent focus, laughing at the same jokes and grabbing a handful of the popcorn at the same time. Toriel moved closer to the larger monster, closing the gap between the two. Asgore tried not to noticed, a slight blush on his cheeks, though Toriel just kept her gaze on the movie.

Suddenly, Asgore felt a something on his thigh, his eyes widening in surprise. He took a peek downward, Toriel’s hand resting nonchalantly on his jeans. The blush now spread to the tips of his ears, his heart working overtime. ‘She probably didn’t notice when she was watching the movie, probably just an accident.’ He thought to himself, trying to keep his mind off of it.

Before long blood pumped into his pants, a small indent showing in his pants. He started to panic, hoping that she wouldn’t notice. Her fingers inched up slowly, making Asgore look down at her hand and back to her face. Her blush almost had his beaten, a deep crimson overcoming her face and ears. She had noticed the growing bulge in his jeans, her eyes entranced on it. Asgore stared in disbelief.

Toriel looked back at him, her lips drawn into a bashful smile. She placed her hand right against his hardened member, giving him a light squeeze through the denim, making his hips thrust forward slightly, a small moan escaping his throat. She squeezed him again experimentally, earning similar results.

“Well aren’t you forward,” joked Asgore his breath a little heavy, “and we haven’t even kissed yet.” She giggled, moving her head to his, pressing their lips together. Their tongues clashed in a clumsy dance, both just enjoying the feeling of the other. Toriel’s hands moved to his fly, breaking the kiss as she undid the button. She pulled down the zipper, reaching in and pulling his package out into the fresh air. Toriel was stuck in awe, her mouth ajar.

She shook her head, regaining her bearings. “Holy moly Asgore,” she exclaimed, wonder filling her voice, “You’re huge!”

“I-I am?” asked the blushing jock, looking at her.

“Wait, wait, wait,” she said, looking back at Asgore, “You mean you’ve never been with another girl? Ever?”

“Well…” he said, his blush deepening, “No, not really. This is my, um, first time.”

“That makes two of us,” Toriel said, her view returning to his length. She tentatively reached her hand back and wrapped her fingers around the base his cock, her digits barely long enough to close fully around the girth. Her soft, warm touch made Asgore groan as she slowly pulled her hand up, tugging slightly on the skin. His head fell back in a deep moan, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. Toriel brought her hand back down, Asgore squirming at the feeling, his sizable shaft throbbing in her grip.

She rubbed almost curiously at him, bringing her hand up and down and watching how he reacted to different things. Tightening her grip, she began to pick up the pace, stroking his member eagerly, causing Asgore’s breathe to come in faster and faster, his throaty moans filling the air. A bit of his excitement spilled from the tip, coating her fluffy digits, his length twitching in her grasp.

Asgore was lost in bliss, his mind fully encompassed by the hand pleasing him and the beautiful girl who it belonged to. Wave after wave of the dull pleasure from his loins splashed over his body, making him squirm and buck his hips into her hand, more of his . Toriel acted a bit more adventurously, adjusting her position to get a better grip and working him faster, making him delve further in pleasure. Almost instinctively she moved her free hand, and cupped his fuzzy sack, giving him a light squeeze.

The familiar feeling of tension in his loins as he got closer and closer to climax. His knees buckled and his toes curled in his shoes. “Oh, g-gosh Tori,” he said between pants, “I’m-” a loud moan interrupted his warning, more pre oozing from his member. His face scrunched up, a low grumble forming in his throat. 

With a final few strokes from Toriel, and a loud moan, his cock twitched, his load shooting out, coating his member and staining his jeans. Asgore dug his fingernails into the helpless furniture as he surrendered himself entirely to Toriel’s ministrations. Her mouth hung agape as she stared impressed at his sheer volume, more and more of his sticky relief pouring from the tip, his milky excrement covering her hand.

Toriel gave him a few slow strokes, the last of his cum spilling from his churning balls, her gaze still locked on his still hard member. “Oh my…” she whispered under her breath, bringing her head forward slightly. The musky smell was almost overbearing, making her shudder. She giggled when she noticed Asgore’s dopey grin and glazed look, feeling strangely proud of herself. In a bout of curiosity, she moved her mouth to his member, gingerly giving him a long lick. Another sigh fell from Asgore’s already open mouth, as Toriel’s thick, warm tongue slowly traveled along his length, the feeling amazing. Toriel brought her head back, a shiver going down her spine, the slightly salty taste overwhelming her senses. She smacked her lips, not entirely sure of her opinion of the flavor.

Asgore gained back a bit of his lucidity, looking dopily down at the other monster. “Golly Tori. Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

The two shared a small laugh, Toriel scootching a bit closer. “Never ever…” she said, a small blush on her cheeks, looking down at her hands, “and, well… well, I’m glad that you were the first.” She looked back up at him, a bashful smile on her lips. 

Asgore’s face flushed, a blush showing on his ears. “I-I-” he stammered, “I’m glad you’re my first, too.” They slowly moved their mouths together, meeting in a kiss. Asgore reached a hand forward, caressing her cheek, his tongue pushing against hers. Toriel moved her hands down, pulling down the zipper on his letterman jacket. 

The kiss became more heated, Toriel almost groping at Asgore as she pushed herself closer to him.

“Tori... Tori wait-” Asgore tried to say between Toriel’s advances, before pulling back, “I think we should probably go to my bedroom. I don’t want to stain the couch, since that would be pretty hard to explain.”

Toriel giggled, “I think that’s a good idea. Lead the way, big boy,” she said with smirk. He grinned back, leading her to his bedroom. It was pretty basic, his bed, drawers and desk the only furniture in the room. Assorted trophies were displayed on shelves, posters and pictures on the white walls. It was nearly spotless.

Though the small details meant nothing to the two teens, already in each other's grasp before the door even closed. Hands went to the other person’s clothes, Toriel tugging his jeans down to his ankles, his member trapped in his boxers. His letterman fell to the ground, his toned arms now on full display. Asgore fumbled with the fly on Toriel’s jeans, pulling them free, exposing her pure white thighs. Breaking off the kiss, Asgore began to move the two of them to the bed. Toriel broke away from his grasp, taking off her shirt and reaching behind her, her bra falling from her shoulders, revealing her perky breast. Asgore couldn’t tear his gaze away, making Toriel blush. He smirked, taking off his own shirt, Toriel couldn't help but stare as well at his burly chest.

Toriel hooked a finger under her panties, pulling them down past her curvy hips. Asgore followed suit, pressing his chest against hers and pushing her against the bed, her legs in the air. He climbed on as well, placing his length against her entrance, his expression softening at the slightly worried look on her face as she looked between her legs. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

She looked back, putting on a weak smile. “No, no. It’s fine… you just look a little- um, intimidating… down there.”

“I’ll go slow, if you don’t want to keep going, I’ll stop.” She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Asgore moved his hips forward, pushing past her lips. Toriel’s breath hitched, his thick head spreading her to almost discomfort. She bit her lip as he eased slowly forward, closing her eyes tight at the slight pain melding into pleasure.

Asgore was taken aback, her soft, warm walls encompassing his shaft, the absolute wetness taking him by surprise. Her small, soft moans telling him he was doing a good job so far, calming his nerves and letting him know she was enjoying it. The slight resistance tugged just right at him, making him groan. Toriel grasped helplessly at his bedsheets, everything about this so new, yet so… right. His slow, gentle movements, how absolutely full she felt, his strong grip on her hips, his deep breaths and moans, his heartbeat. Everything just felt so right.

Finally, Asgore’s hips pressed against Toriel’s, his length fully inside of her.Toriel shivered, gasping at the feeling. Asgore let her adjust to his size, her walls stretching and quivering around his member. Her eyes opened, looking into his. He gave her a dopey look, his eyes filled with love. She braved a smile, an intense blush on her cheeks. He took her into a kiss, gingerly pressing his tongue against hers. She hummed happily, both of them closing their eyes. Asgore started pulling his hips back, bringing his shaft about halfway before easing back forward, making Toriel moan into his mouth. He settled into a slow rhythm, his mouth moving inside of hers as she slowly lost herself to bliss. 

Toriel had to break the kiss, her head recoiling back into a moan. He just felt so good, the absolute thickness of his length nearly driving her over the edge. She could feel his pulse, the light throbbing oddly soothing. The slight pain from his member was completely gone, pleasure taking its place. She wanted more and begged for more with pleading whimpers. Asgore was eager to provide, pumping his hips slightly faster. Toriel moaned again, her panting speeding up with his thrusts. Asgore smiled down at her, her head tilted back and her tongue peeking out from her lips. He brought his neck down and nibbled on her neck, earning a soft moan at his teasing bites. She sighed and squirmed as he picked up the pace, feeling herself get closer and closer to the edge.

Her walls tightened a bit, Asgore groaning at the added friction. On instinct, Asgore once again pushed faster, his thrusts quickening and becoming more powerful, quiet grunts escaping his throat. Toriel squeaked, her head tucking back against her chest. Her eyes scrunched up, a deep red blush showing on her cheeks, her tongue lolling out slightly. Each thrust brought her dangerously close to climax, her moans growing higher in pitch. Asgor felt himself getting near his breaking point, his cock twitching slightly. Toriel could feel small amounts of pre escaping from his member, just the thought of him erupting inside of her making her head swim.

Asgore moaned, his grip tightening for an instant on Toriel’s hips. “I’m- ah, getting close,” he warned, his face contorting in bliss. Toriel barely managed to nod, her orgasm threatening to overtake her any second now. Asgore’s length brushed past a specifically sensitive spot, making Toriel nearly scream in bliss, the breaking point finally coming. Asgore wasn’t expecting the sudden tightness, finishing a last few thrusts before his climax burst, plastering the inside of her walls with an enormous moan. He ground against her as he shot rope after rope of his hot spunk inside of her, both of them riding on the coattails of the afterglow.

After a while, the two came out of the pleasured daze, looking down at each other. Asgore smiled down at her, her eyes still slightly crossing. He chuckled at her goofy look, her own giggle joining him. Her blush had gone down, but was still present, a bashful look on her face. He brought his lips to hers, taking a short kiss before pulling out of her. She shuddered at the feeling, the emptiness almost saddening. He flopped down on the bed next to her, staring up at the ceiling.

“Woah,” he said simply, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Toriel agreed, turning onto her side and burying her nuzzle into his neck. She giggled, the soft fluff of his neck tickling her nose. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a soft embrace. Toriel scootched closer, pressing her soft chest against the side of his, tracing a hand along his muscled body, twirling her finger in his wooly chest hair.

Toriel took the blanket and covered both of them, the comfortable warm enveloping them. Asgore looked down at her. “Shouldn’t we shower first?”

She yawned, “Maybe in the morning.” She snuggled deeper into him and the sheets

“Oh, whatever, you’re not the one that has to clean these sheets,” said a disgruntled Asgore.

“It was your idea to move to the bed.” She argued, smirking as she closed her eyes.

“It was YOUR idea to do this in the first place!” Asgore threw his arms up.

“It’s too comfy next to you to take a shower right now. Besides, I don’t think I could keep my hands off of you while we were in there.”

Asgore donned a smirk of his own. “I don’t think I’d mind that.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” she laughed, looking back up at him. “But I’m gonna be sore enough as it is tomorrow from tonight, I want to be actually able to walk.”

Asgore grinned. “Fair enough.” He relaxed into the bed, turning over and kissing her nose before closing his eyes. “Goodnight.” Without thinking, Asgore opened his mouth. “I love you, Tori.” He realized his slip, blushing and stammering trying to catch himself. “Oh! I didn’t mean to...”

Toriel smiled, giving him a short kiss. “I love you too.” She nuzzled into his cheek. “Goodnight, Gorey”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my prolonged absence. I was going through some mental shit


End file.
